WaveRider
The hilltop city of Rupheria, also known as Waverider is the Combat Arms "Rooftop Map." It is incredibly similar to the map Two Towers, with noticeable differences. First of all, the map has several buildings instead of one large building. There are plenty of stairways and a couple of tunnels and doors scattered around the map. Waverider first showed up in the 10-16-08 Patch, and was featured as the main headline. There is also a lighthouse, several covers, and several pathways. This map is also most famous for people who glitch, as there had been many reports of people still glitching in this map. Category:Maps Strategies The many tunnels and buildings offer protection when necessary and can optimize sniper locations. A good assault gun as well as a decent sniper rifle is recommended for this map. Camping is not very recommended, unless you are sniping on top of the Lighthouse. The Lighthouse is the optimal location for snipers, remember however that this is a hotspot often checked by opposing snipers, and people could easily sneak up behind. It is optimal to have a teammate guarding below the tower in order to guard it, if perhaps the guard dies, they should immediately issuing a warning that someone's coming up. Another option is to lay mines at the top of the ladder so they will die if they try to ascend, but it the mines are destroyed beforehand, you are given a warning that someone is coming and should prepare yourself. For snipers, do not always remain in scope mode. Once you find a suitable target, scope and attempt to eliminate the enemy as soon as possible. This is mainly due to the fact that one will need to read the warnings and directions that someone on your team might issue. There is also a less all-encompassing, but much harder to see sniper point if you go to the right side of the lighthouse. there is a small ledge that you can use to snipe from the base of the lighthouse. watch out for enemy spawn campers, there are plenty of areas for them to hide in ambush. one team trapping the other in their spawn base and racking up kills is unfortunately common on this map. The easiest way to be killed is in the tower, if someone brought a LAW with them. Also a bad place for camping there as a spy, (people respawn there). Update Most glitches of Waverider has been removed in the 12-16-08 Patch, but not all of them have been fixed. Known Glitches *Lighthouse Glitch (PATCHED) Allows players to go into a strange, empty spot behind a wall in the lighthouse; allows glitchers to attack Alpha's spawn point and they can't attack back (for the glitcher can shoot through the wall, and they can't). *Outside Waverider's Boundaries (PATCHED... somewhat) Allows players to go underwater (they survive somehow) and attack enemies anywhere. The same goes to glitchers who get onto a "road" behind Waverider and attack all the enemies. Enemies cannot attack back unless they get outside the boundary, too. *Tunnel Glitch (UNPATCHED) Lets the player go into the tunnel behind the baracade in alpha's flag spot. You can still be attacked. Its just harder to find you. Tie-ins Waverider is a continuation of the Operation Two Towers. Confirming the Two Towers mission have failed to achieve their objective, the forces in Two Towers have retreated to the small village Waverider takes place in. The opposing force then followed the UAF force and attacked, placing the player in the time of the attack.